Simplify the following expression: $12\sqrt{48}$.
Solution: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 12\sqrt{48}$ $= 12\sqrt{16 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 12\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 12 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 48\sqrt{3}$